


It's Christmas Eve!

by charlieflor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Shirts, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, getting lost in a crowd, why isn't there a tag for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieflor/pseuds/charlieflor
Summary: Bucky smiled. Sam smiled. The two of them continued to walk their way home silently, but so close to one another that no one could even see their entwined hands.Together. Sam liked the way that word sounded in his head.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	It's Christmas Eve!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are typos or grammatical errors. Enjoy the reading!

It's Christmas Eve, and Sam and Bucky are out shopping Christmas presents for their friends.

"Hey, Sam, look at that shirt!" Bucky said from across the store. It was a grey shirt with Steve's (well, Captain America's actually) face in it.

"Don't you think Steve has, like, five of those already?" Sam asked. Yeah, it's true: they've seen the man use an Avengers shirt at least three times. Son of a bitch really likes himself, huh.

They walked out of the store. The street was so crowded it was basically impossible to even read the stores's names. It was always like this during Christmas Eve, because - for some unknown reason - every single soul in the world decides to buy the presents only on the last day possible.

"Ugh, this is so tiring" Sam shrugged. Bucky agreed. "Do you think he'll understand if we just forget about the presents and, i don't know, bake him a cake or something?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Buck said, looking at the people around. "I would do anything to just get out of here as quickly as possible, honestly."

"Yeah, me too." Sam replied. They tried to make their way between the wall-to-wall street. It was practically impossible not to get lost in that crowd of smelly people and unintelligible talking. Even more impossible was not to get lost from one another.

Bucky held Sam's hand. Sam stared at the soldier.

"Oh, shut up." Buck said "It's just so we don't get lost in the crowd."

They continued to walk through the congested avenue. Busy people talking on their phones, a lot of "excuse me", accidental shoves, there were even four men carrying a freaking 7 feet plastic dinosaur!

After a lot of walking, they (finally) got out of the crowd. This street was more silent, you could even smell the Christmas candies and candles instead of all that body odor. Ugh.

Bucky noticed that Sam was looking directly at him.

"What?" The man asked.

"You realise that we're not in the crowd anymore, right?" Sam stated. Buck looked down at their hands.

"Oh." He silently apologized and let go of the sergeant's hand. But Sam quickly held the other man's hand again. There is no way he would lose that opportunity.

Bucky smiled. Sam smiled. The two of them continued to walk their way home silently, but so close to one another that no one could even see their entwined hands.

Together. Sam liked the way that word sounded in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3 am and it's raining and there are thunderstorms everywhere out there so i decided to do what i do best: write Sambucky.  
> if you liked this work, feel free to leave you kudos and your comments! <3


End file.
